Demonwolf Chronicles Book I: The Birth of Weapon XIII
by Genisis Prime
Summary: Six moths after he is left on the Dursley's Doorstep, Vernon sells Harry to William Striker. ALIVE Potters WRONG BOY WHO LIVED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, X-Men or any other Copyrighted material that may show up in this story, nor am i Making any money off of this work...

This Story is an Alternate Universe

~Prologue~

My name, Or at least the name _**They**_ gave me is Xander Demonwolf. Well actually they called me Weapon XIII Candidate 1337, but recently I found out that I was born Hadrian James Potter, Son of James Charlus Potter, and Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans, And twin to Alexander David Potter, The So-called Boy-Who-Lived.

So I bet you're wondering how I got here...

 _~POV Change~_

Nobody really knows what happened the night that the Dark Lord Attacked the Potter twins. All that is certain is that when Lilly and James returned from a romantic dinner, they found a Dark Mark over their home at #7 Godric's Hollow, and Felicia Snow (The fiance of Sirius Black) laying dead on the stairs. James went to Floo Albus Dumbledore while Lilly went to check on the twins.

When Albus arrived he immediately pulled out his wand and scanned the twins' magical cores; on Alex it registered normal, but on Harry the core index registered 0.

"The boy has no magic" Dumbledore said calmly, "Young Alexander has defeated Voldemort."

Lilly did the natural thing under these circumstances, She Fainted.

"Voldemort isn't dead is he Professor?" James asked pointedly.

"No He isn't" came the answer from the grave old man.

"What happens now?"

"Now we plan for his eventual return, I think Harry should go to Lilly's muggle sister."

 _~POV Change~_

After that the first thing I remember is waking in a "US Government" Facility run by a Col. William Stryker.

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, X-Men or any other Copyrighted material that may show up in this story, nor am i Making any money off of this work...

~Chapter 1~

"... He is waking up. Did the Procedure work?"

"It's too early to tell Colonial we won't know for at least several more days."

"Thank you Lieutenant; Keep me apprised of the situation." Two sets of footsteps sounded and a door closed.

As i looked around i spotted a young woman of Asian descent sitting by my bed. I don't know if she was speaking english, but I found somehow i could understand her.

 _~3_ _rd_ _Person POV~_

"Hello little one, I am Mai Xiang, Though most people know me as Madam Deathstrike. What is your name, Child?" the woman asked kindly.

"My uncle Called me either 'Freak' or 'Boy'." He started to sniffle, as if he was about to cry. "I want my mummy. Lady where is Mummy?"

"I don't know little one, but until we find her can i be your Nee-chan (big sister)?"

Xander came out of his musing about his Pseudo-sister,and the woman who gave him his name.

He was sitting on a rooftop with a rifle waiting for his target, a Lieutenant Hector Sanchez, A Colombian Drug Lord with a bad reputation and, unfortunately for him, Mutant abilities.

He was 5-years-old and had earned the moniker "Demonwolf" the previous year during an attack staged by Victor Creed, Alias Sabertooth. This was his first 'Live Fire' Combat mission, and he had been assigned a call sign that would stick with him throughout his life : Angel Wolf.

"Angel Wolf In position"

"Deathstrike in position"

"Deadpool In position. Target approaching Kill Zone, is the puppy ready?"

"Shut up Wade, Target in sight. Awaiting orders."

"Take him out, and remember little one that we are sending a message."

"Understood." A single shot rang out and Lt Sanchez fell blood pooling around his head. He tossed the rifle to Deathstrike and walked away in a daze, removing his gloves; he had just killed a man and had no feeling of remorse. He was just numb.

On the plane back to base, he broke down, "Nee-chan, I just killed someone, so why don't I feel remorse? Does that make me a bad person?" He asked brokenly.

"Xander, my half-brother asked me the same question before he died. Your named after him you know. I told him the same thing that I am going to tell you: The very fact you asked that question means you are still a good person, little one Never let that part of yourself die..."

 _~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, X-Men or any other Copyrighted material that may show up in this story, nor am i Making any money off of this work...

~Chapter 2~

"I won't Onee-chan..."

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

 _~XANDER POV~_

Alarms blared, red lights flashed, we were under attack, Again, _perfect_. It was finally time to leave this hell-hole. Its a shame Nee-chan decided to stay behind.

 _*Begin Flashback*_

"Nee-chan I cannot take this anymore they are planning to dissect me."

"How do you know, That doesn't sound like Col. Striker," Nee-chan Answered skeptically.

"The Good Colonel Has hated mutants since his wife died. He has his own son frozen in the lab for god's sake. I have talked to Wade, have he told you what _they_ did to him?" I asked Pointedly, "Besides i heard him discussing it with 'Dr. Cueball', Something about me being too independent and finding out why i survived when the others didn't."

"That actually _does_ sound like William Stryker. Let me guess, you have already set an elaborate escape plan in motion, haven't you, little one?"

 _*End Flashback*_

 _*POV Change Madam Deathstrike*_

"And so it Begins"

 _*POV Change 3_ _rd_ _Person*_

Alarms blared throughout the base and total chaos ensued: People running this way and that, nobody knew what was going on, and in the confusion nobody noticed a green and silver blur ripping through base security.

"Xander, You ready to blow this hell-hole?"

"Lets go Piedro, but first we need to get my file out of Stryker's office."

 **~Time Skip 2 Hours~**

"'... Subject was born with abilities comparable on a lesser scale to Raven Darkholme (Mystique). Subject 1337 was injected with an experimental Super-Mutant Formula Consisting of the DNA of Charles Xavier (Professor X), James Logan (Wolverine), and Anne Marie Lebeau Nee Darkholme (Rogue), and self replicating Adamantium Nanobots. Of the 18 project finalists, subject 1337 was the only survivor, however subject 1337 has shown an unusually high natural resistance to the control serum.

"While his mutant abilities have not yet manifested (And probably won't for several more years), Subject 1337 has shown a natural aptitude for the combat arts, including 7 forms of martial arts (Black belt), and extensive skill in both melee and ranged weaponry.' Well Commander Demonwolf, If you are half as good as your file says, you will fit in perfectly with your new team. They are the team that rescued you and are assigned to protect and follow you. They are a UN sanctioned Counter-Terrorism strike team made up of those with unusual talent, such as a mutant X-gene or access to the mystic arts. Commander This is your Wolf Pack..."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, X-Men or any other Copyrighted material that may show up in this story, nor am i Making any money off of this work...

~Chapter 3~

~Four Years and 50 successful Missions Later~

-Wolf Pack HQ New York

Each wolf was in a hooded cloak as was customary for these briefings, the only ones who knew what they look like were each other.

"Wolf Pack, Sound off, Name and call sign"

"Emily VaL0th, Shadow Wolf"

"Lindella Riddle, Serpent Wolf"

"Athena Draconia, Blood Wolf"

"Nymphadora Tonks, Void Wolf"

"Brittany Koden, Chaos Wolf"

"Selina Moone, Night Wolf"

"Freja Sjörn, Storm Wolf"

"Vixie Elcot, Blaze Wolf"

"Terra Belmont, Forest Wolf"

"Xander Demonwolf, Angel Wolf, Our Haven for this Op will be Wool's Orphanage in London."

"Not to question orders, sir, but why Wool's?"

"Because, Serpent, It is the one place our target will not look for us. We have been tasked to investigate Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. This is a long term assignment and is potentially deadly. Our Base of Operations is the place that our target found the man who almost destroyed Magical Britannia: One Tom Marvolo Riddle, the so called 'Lord Voldemort'. This mission was issued by the United Nations, Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, and The Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Stephen Strange, Any questions?"

None of the assembled women said anything as the briefing came to a clos.

2 Hours later they were on Flight 657 out of JFK International Airport to London (Direct).

After an uneventful flight they took a bus to the now mostly abandoned orphanage.

4 days later a letter arrived by owl post, Addressed as follows:

 _Mr H. Potter_

 _Wool's Orphanage Room 13_

 _1307 Baker St., London_

 _~To Be Continued~_


End file.
